Changelings
Changelings Description One of two fae shifter races, Changelings are creatures of magic's mutability. They shift effortlessly from form to form, walking as a ferocious bear one moment, and a polite, handsomely dressed man the next. Masters of blending, changing, and striken with both a deep-seated wanderlust and a reputation that earns them general distrust, Changelings wander the world searching for meaning. Meaning that some find in their newly reformed Fae Court: the Court of Dreams. This reformation has resulted in a sort of reawakening for this downtrodden race - as they take on their lost responsibilities as guardians and tenders of the Dreamscape. Physical Description In their natural form, changelings are strange sights indeed. Their skin is a bright, pale alabaster. Their eyes and hair are either black or stark white, and they have short, pointed ears. Although they share the lithe, dextrous bodies of other fae, Changelings often lack their beauty (at least in the common idea of such), having gaunt faces and altogether strange features that sometimes renders them looking more alien than mortal. Many Changelings are incredibly uncomfortable in their natural forms, although there is a growing movement of those who embrace their appearance, resentful of being hunted or judged for their nature. Society Although they once held their own city, Onriosa, with its own culture, Changelings have been a scattered and disparate people for literal Ages, and their ways were lost. Only very recently, when the Court of Dreams was reformed in the end of the Age of Elves, has there been any formal gathering of Changelings. As such, any culture or society they may have to call their own is too young for anything certain to be said of it. Most Changelings are still born into hiding, and assimilate neatly into the culture of their home, although they almost always end up feeling slightly alienated by the need to hide their true nature. Alignment and Religion Changelings tend towards chaos and neutrality. Although this is influenced heavily by the culture they grow up in, Changelings have a deep-seated connection to change, and many tend to be as noncommittal as possible, always ready to slip into a new life — literally. Usually, Changelings will practice the appropriate religion of their homeland, but some who are more interested in their fae nature will take up Mystran practices — were they not already practicing Mystrans. Adventures The call of adventure is a natural one to Changelings. Not only are they struck with keen wanderlust, but adventurers are often a motley and accepting group — and a party or adventuring company is the most likely place a Changeling can drop their disguise. For this reason, many Changelings adopt their adventuring companions as surrogate families, especially when their strange nature gets them run out of their old homes. Changeling adventurers excel as bards, rogues, sorcerers and summoners. Changeling Names Changelings do not have their own dialect of Faesong, and thus have no cultural language from which to draw names from. They typically retain their birth name, inspired by the culture they were raised in. Changelings and the Empire The empire itself has no specific standing on Changelings. Those who mark themselves as agents of the Court of Dreams are to be respected, just as all court agents, but beyond that, Xilosian law says nothing of the shifting fae. However, the cultural perception of Changelings in Xilosia is not dissimilar from that of the Freemen. Fear of trickery - and of legends where shifters steal the faces of men - keep Changelings a generally mistrusted, and sometimes even hated group in most places - Imperial or not. Changelings and the Freemen While Changelings are distrusted in most places, clever and successful Changelings can generally make their way quite nicely in the Wastes, where money speaks louder than any other language. Most will find that if you can make yourself useful - be it to the community or the economy - many Freemen will look past their preconceptions. Like all fae, however, Changelings will find no love and little shelter under the thumb of Stahl, for their magical nature damns them, and their shape-changing ability damns them again. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Changelings receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores '''Changelings get +2 bonuses to Charisma and Dexterity, and a -2 penalty to Constitution. They are lithe creatures, charm and deception are in their very being, but their frail, mutable physiology leaves them weaker than most. *'Type Changelings are Humanoids with the Fae and Shapechanger subtypes. *'''Size Changelings are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed' Changelings have a base speed of 30 ft. *'Culture' Changelings have the culture that they were raised in, usually that of their Inherited Form's. *'Lifespan '''Changelings have long lifespans, and achieve adulthood at the same age as their inherited form. Defense Racial Traits *'Fae Resistances''' (Su) Fae are immune to sleep effects, and gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. Magical Racial Traits *'Change Shape (Su)' A Changeling can assume any of its forms as a standard action. This ability functions as alter self (except it does not modify ability scores) for humanoid forms, and as beast shape II for animal forms. Changelings always assume specific forms when using this ability. Changelings can not change gender using this ability, nor does this ability disguise any permanent bodily changes (such as scars, loss of limbs, or tattoos). Finally, this ability counts as the druid wild shape ability for the purposes of qualifying for and using the Natural Spell, Powerful Shape, and Wild Speech feats, with the Changeling's character level counting as their effective druid level. *'Forms (Su)' A Changeling begins play with three forms: their natural form, their inherited form, and a single learned form. **'Natural Form' See Physical Description. **'Inherited Form' This form can never be changed, and must that be one that could be assumed with alter self or beast shape II. It is the logical offspring of the Changeling's parents. For instance, a Changeling in human form mating with an actual human would produce a Changeling with a human inherited form. But, if that Changeling were to mate with an elf, it would produce a Changeling with an Elfkin inherited form. If both the parents were Changelings, the child inherits any one form that both parents share. **'Learned Forms' By observing any animal or humanoid whose form could be assumed with alter self or beast shape II, a Changeling can learn their form. This process takes 24 total hours, and is similar to creating a magical item. At the end of this process, the Changeling learns the new form, and decides its appearance (facial structure, color of hair or fur, etc) in keeping with average members of that creature. If the Changeling already has a learned form, they may replace their existing learned form with a new one by repeating this process. At 4th level, and every four levels thereafter, the number of forms the Changeling can learn is increased by one (two forms at 4th level, three forms at 8th level, etc). A Changeling may learn the form of the same type of creature multiple times, sculpting a different appearance each time. This process is not precise enough to create disguises of specific people. **'Special' A Changeling may take the Extra Form feat to increase their maximum learned forms by one. Weakness Racial Traits *'Arcane Physiology' Some of a Changeling's physiological processes rely on magic. While in a null-magic zone, or a Layden field of 3rd degree or higher, a Changeling is sickened. In addition, for every 5 minutes spent in such an area, a Changeling must make a Fortitude save (DC 20 plus 1 for each previous check) or take a cumulative -1 penalty to Constitution. The sickened effect and Constitution penalty are lifted after spending 1 minute away from such an area. *'Cold Iron Weakness' Weapons made of cold iron deal 150% damage to Changelings, and automatically bypass any damage reduction they may possess. A Changeling cannot willingly touch, hold or carry an item made of cold iron, and if forced to do so they are sickened until the item is removed from their person. Finally, a Changeling who is forced into a pair of manacles made from cold iron automatically assumes their natural form, and cannot change shape until the manacles are removed. Category:Races Category:Fae Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Fae Creatures Category:Shapechanger Creatures